


Once Upon A Dream

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Star Trek [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Slow Dancing, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: Gliding across the floor, he gave a hint of a smile and turned on the stereo to an old earth love song, extending a hand to Leonard."Would you care to dance, ashayam?"~~Day 2- Blue- 12 Days of Spones
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Star Trek [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843510
Kudos: 17





	Once Upon A Dream

Around them, the sky was blue, so blue. The gleaming stars shone in the inky darkness. If you could swim in the sky, which he wouldn't mention to Spock because he knew he'd get a lecture on how illogical that claim was, but if you could, he knew he'd bathe in the luxurious deep.

Spock lay on his side on a navy and gold chair. Passion and seduction in his eyes.

His robes pooled around him, a richer colour than the chair, structured around his chest and arms, splitting and pooling around his wrists. The bottom was open, like a roman tunic or a monk's robe. Silver embroidery swirled around his chest, Vulcan script that he couldn't decifer.

He rose from the chair, out from the shadows where his eyes sparkled and glowed. Gliding across the floor, he gave a hint of a smile and turned on the stereo to an old earth love song, extending a hand to Leonard.

"Would you care to dance, ashayam?"

He returned the smile, "Of course, darlin'"

Twirling into his arms, they swayed to the melody, looking into each other's eyes as their hands crept closer to each other. The slid across the floor, covered in the silver-blue light that shone through the crystal glass of the observatory.

They were lucky to have shore leave on such a gorgeous planet. The locals were descended from the Maya of South America and the Ancient Romans, taken there by an ancient civilisation determined to save endangered cultures. Their styles had clashes and mixed to create intricate and dazzling designs like the glass house they were dancing in.

"Tonight has been wonderful, Leonard," Spock whispered into his ear, holding him close.

"It definitely has" He rested his head on his shoulder.

Leonard was wearing what could be argued to be the more basic outfit of the two. He wore a matching navy blue suit, white shirt and patterned blue and silver tie. Similar embroidery was ingrained in the blazer, vines and flowers. But whatever anyone else thought didn't matter, he was comfortable and Spock was looking at him like he was the most divine thing in the galaxy.

The song changed to a more upbeat tune, still from old earth. Spock quickened the pace and Leonard exclaimed, "I know this one!" and leant in closer to sing the lyrics

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream,

I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me,

But if I know you, I know what you'll do,

You'll love me at once, they way you did once,

Upon a dream,"

Spock spun him further as Leonard continued to sing the lyrics, eventually coming to a close when the song ended and he dipped his partner.

They gazed up at each other, drinking in the glittering light from the stars above that shone on their faces. With a chuckle, they caught each other's lips in their mouths, humming as they turned their heads and sunk deeper and deeper.

Leonard felt his legs drop as Spock lowered him closer and closer to the floor. He hummed alerted and broke off the kiss, realising how close he was to Spock now. Their noses were inches apart and all Leonard could see was him. Him and the overwhelming, rich blue that was all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first thing for the 12 Days of Spones, I do have headcanons on my tumblr (bearsinpotatosacks if you don't know), the posts are all titled with the prompt and the title of the event.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, leave a kudos and a comment if you did!


End file.
